Dirty Public Flirting
by McCherry
Summary: Post 5X16. My version of what would happen after the last episode. Mark and Lexi keep falling harder for each other as they go public; Meanwhile, Lexi tries to bridge the gap between Mark and Derek she inadvertanly caused. M/L. Maybe some M/D later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mark and Lexi then I'd give them so much more than just two scenes together per episode. Obviously, Shonda Rhimes owns them everything else related to Grey's Anatomy.**

**Chapter 1**

Lexi opened her eyes. For a minute she didn't realize where she was and she looked around. Then she remembered that she was in his hotel room.

Mark. Derek. The fight.

She knew it was an inappropriate reaction but she couldn't help smiling. He had fought for her. Literally, physically, fought for her. Nobody had ever done that or anything near it for her ever before. It made her feel special and an unbelievable surge of happiness took over.

She turned to look at him. He looked like the cutest thing on the planet when he was asleep. The scars from the fight only made him look better. Even if his whole face burnt up and he gained 300 pounds, he would be the prettiest sight in the world to her. He wasn't just the insanely hot *[see A/N] Dr. Sloan anymore, he was the man she was insanely in love with. Lexi couldn't remember ever feeling this way about someone.

Guilt took over the happiness. She was in love with him and he was fighting with his best friend for her. It shouldn't be like that. She knew how much he cared about Derek. She had to make this right between them. She had to make Mark understand that the fight wasn't just about her. In fact, as far as she could tell from Derek's point of view, it wasn't about her at all.

Mark slowly opened his eyes as she was watching him.

"Good Morning" he mumbled his irresistible voice.

"Hi!" She said and kissed him. "How're you feeling?" She asked stroking the scar on his forehead.

He smiled and made Lexi's heart stop for a second. "I am great. Right now with you, I'd say I'm perfect." And he kissed her. The moment started to get heated when Lexi broke off the kiss.

"We have to get to work." She said giggling as he stared to nibble on her neck. "Seriously, Mark!"

That did it and he looked up "Huh?"

"I meant Dr. Sloan" She had never said his name before.

"Lexi, I swear to god, my first name has never sounded better my whole life."

She carried on giggling "Stop flirting with me in your hotel room. We get to do dirty public flirting starting today, remember?"

"Hmm" he said and kissed her more.

She got up. "Okay, I have to go home – I mean to Mer's attic – to get my clothes. Come with me. I wanna go to the hospital together with you, holding your hands even outside the elevator."

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes "While I appreciate your appreciation of our relationship, I cannot go into that house ever again."

Lexi understood and that's why she wanted to take him there. They could go there together and Mark and Derek could make things right with each other. She herself hadn't seen Meredith since the fight (she'd been living in Mark's hotel room for three days) and was afraid of her reaction. She needed his support to deal with her and he needed hers. This was something they needed to do together.

"Please, for me?" she asked beseechingly

"Don't make that face. I can't say no to that face!" Lexi kept her expression firm "Fine. I'll drive you there, you get changed and come back as I wait in the car."

"Thanks" she said and kissed him again but broke off immediately. If this carried on, they would never make it to the hospital.

That was good enough for now. As long as she could take him there, she could take him inside.

*************************************************************************************

They reached Mer's house and Mark stopped the car.

"Go ahead." He said.

Lexi shook her head. "Not like this, not alone."

"Lexi! I told you there was no way I can go in there!"

"That's what I wanna change. I am just as scared to see Meredith as you are to see Derek."

"I'm not scared, I'm just angry."

"Well I'm scared and I can't do this without you. I need my boyfriend."

He smiled at the mention of that word and was distracted by the fact that for the first time in his life he didn't mind a girl calling him her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'd do anything for you but don't make me do this."

Lexi sighed. Was there any way she could take care of this situation on her own?

"Okay then you should get going. I'll come with my sister." She said and leaned in to kiss him goodbye.

"What happened to publicly holding hands?"

"There will be other days." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the hospital."

*********************************************************************************

**A/N**

*** Lexi said to Ava/Rebecca in 4.09 that she thought Mark was "kind of insanely hot". This was way before there was even a prospect of them but I was re watching this episode and noticed and felt so freakin happy. I know, I'm a bit too obsessed with ML for my own good haha. **

**Review Please ******** I will post the next chapter based on how many reviews I get for this one. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters in it. That's why I'm posting this is **_**fan**_** ^_^**

**A/N: Sorry this is a super, super short chapter. I just thought this scene deserved a chapter of its own. I swear next chapter will be way longer than this with loads of Slexie goodness.**

**Thank You so much for everyone who reviewed.**

**And when I said earlier that I will update based on reviews, I didn't mean I'll only update if I get a lot of praise Lol :P What I meant was when people review, I feel like updating because I know what I am writing matters to people. And by reviews, I mean negative comments as well. I love constructive criticism (but no flaming), it's very helpful.**

**Chapter 2**

As Lexi started to go inside she felt something heavy on her chest. What was her sister going to say? After all, there was this huge age difference between her and Mark. And then there was his ever-lasting reputation as a man-whore. But the age difference was never an issue between them – except for the time he joking called her a fetus – and Lexi saw him as so much more than just a sexual being. She should be able to tell her sister this.

When she reached the house she was immediately taken aback by the status the living room was in. The room smelled of alcohol and there were clothes lying all over the floor, not the mention the half drunk bottle of tequila. It wasn't surprising to see alcohol in Mer's house but it was barely ever this messy. And it was pretty quiet. By this time (5 a.m.) everyone should've woken up. This was a little odd.

Lexi went to her attic and got changed. She took forever to choose her clothes. She had to look really good now, good enough for Mark. Now that they were public, she didn't want people to point at her in the hallway and whisper "he's dating _her_?" Once she got changed (she decided on jeans and a red top that made her look pretty, smart and mature at the same time) she was headed to the bathroom to get a little cleaned up.

There, in the bathroom floor, clearly lying drunk was Derek Shepherd. The best neurosurgeon in America just lying there like a person from whom all life was drained away. She didn't know what to do so she ran to Meredith's room and knocked the door.

"Meredith!" She yelled. "Meredith!"

She opened the door after the first cry.

"Lexi? What are you doing here? Where did you go from the hospital yester-"

"Dr. Shepherd!" she said panicking.

"Derek? What's happened to Derek?" Meredith looked terrified.

"He seems to have passed out in the bathroom floor and it-"

"He's here?" Mer looked surprised and confused "He told me he's spend the night in the trailer! He has been really down since his patient Jen died so I thought I'd give him some space."

"He's here Meredith, he looks terrible."

Meredith ran towards the bathroom. Lexi felt really guilty again. Derek was down. And he didn't have his best friend with him when he was clearly going through so much. And this was partly her fault. She was kind of glad now that Mark didn't come inside, she couldn't bear for him to see his best friend like this.

She followed Meredith to the bathroom and watched from the door as Mer tried to lift the unwilling Derek.

"You have to wake up and get dressed." She told him desperately.

"For what? To kill more patients? Meredith, I quit. As of this point I quit being a surgeon." He still sounded drunk.

"To save lives. You need to save lives." Meredith seemed like she was really struggling.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lexi asked in a small voice.

Mer looked up and for a moment it seemed like she was going to scream at her but she said "Go to the hospital Lexi. And tell the chief that Derek and I are taking a leave today. All his surgeries should be re-scheduled for tomorrow."

"No. All my sur-s-surgeries should be p-permanently c-cancelled." Derek said.

"Go now, Lexi" Mer said sounding firm so she turned away and left.

As she reached a cab, Lexi could not believe what she had just seen inside the house. And here she was thinking Meredith would be angry about her love life! So much was going on that Mer didn't even ask her about Mark. Lexi knew that would come up later though, and she was pretty prepared. For now she had to do something to help Derek. Most importantly, she had to give him his best friend back.

*************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Lexi got to the hospital. The whole ride there she was thinking of what had just happened. She had to let Mark know as soon as possible. But it was very important she handle it well. This was a very delicate situation. She saw the chief in the parking lot.

"Chief! Dr. Webber!" She called.

"Good morning Dr. Grey! You're quite on time, are you?" He said sarcastically.

Lexi smiled nervously "I just had some work-"

"Where is the other Dr. Grey and her boyfriend? Shepherd's got a craniotomy scheduled in half an hour."

"He's not coming."

"What do you mean he's not coming?"

"He's uhm…he's sick. Heavily caught the flu and uhm Meredith's helping take care of him. They are taking the day off. She asked me to ask you to reschedule all of Dr. Shepherd's surgeries."

"And she couldn't tell me herself?" Chief walked away mumbling "You become chief but no one respects you. Sending a messenger. Head of Neuro sending a God damn messenger to reschedule is surgeries."

Lexi watched the chief walk away. After a few minutes, she got into the elevator and two stories later Mark came in it too.

Mark flashed the smile that Lexi was so much in love with.

"Hi" he said as he came into the elevator and pecked her on the lips. There were three other people in the elevator and he kissed her just like that. The perks of going public.

"Mark" Lexi said. "We need to talk"

"I know." He said.

"You do?" Lexi asked, totally confused.

"Yeah, you're in!" He said smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm giving a burn victim a whole new face today. The whole hospital wants in on this surgery but I am very picky about who I take. Isn't that what you wanted to talk about? You'll be a rock star in front of your intern friends." Mark said happily.

He was so happy. How could she tell him about Derek right now?

"I don't think that would be very appropriate. Not that I wouldn't want in on it, I just don't want people thinking this is what our relationship is about; you doing me favors, that is."

"It's more about me doing you, full stop." He said winking.

"Mark!"

"I'm not doing you a favor Lexi. You're the best intern there is. You won the game. You deserve it." They reached the surgical floor. "Come with me, I'm putting down names in the OR board."

"But Mark, we really do need to talk later on, okay? This isn't about me wanting a surgery." she said following him.

"Uh-huh" he said as they reached near the OR board. Lexi wasn't sure he was even listening. "Why is the chief erasing all of Derek's surgeries?"

"Uh, that's what I was-"

"Chief!" he called out, cutting her off. "Why are you erasing all of Shepherd's surgeries?"

"He's caught the flu. My head of neurosurgery has caught the freakin flu!" Chief said, clearly still annoyed.

Mark started laughing. "Karma is such bitch."

Lexi couldn't believe it. Why was Mark acting so mean? Towards his own best friend. She gave him a disgusted look and walked away.

"Dr. Grey!" he followed her. "Dr. Grey! Stop. Lexi, what's wrong?"

She turned around. "That, right there, wasn't an appropriate reaction to hearing that your best friend has caught the flu."

"He's not my best friend. Not anymore."

_Oh my god_, Lexi thought. This was going to be way harder to fix than she would've thought.

Dr. Torres chose that moment to come. She nodded at Lexi and then said "Mark! I heard about your fancy new surgery. Mind if I watch?"

"Watch from the gallery." Mark said.

Callie gasped. "Mark Sloan, you did not just say no to me!"

"Fine, whatever. Although how an orthopedic surgeon can help me give the guy a new face is beyond me."

"I'll help you set the bones in his facial structure."

"Do I have a choice here?"

"Not really, no." She said.

"I hate you Torres."

"You love me." She said and walked away.

Lexi just watched them dumbfounded. Was that flirting? She knew the two of them had a sexual history and now they were best friends but she hadn't observed them closely at all. Was it okay if she felt a huge surge of jealousy?

"I do not like that woman." Mark said jokingly as he watched her go.

"It really doesn't seem like that." Lexi couldn't help saying "Dr Yang!" she called out as she saw her resident and got to her before Mark could stop her this time.

*************************************************************************************

**Mark's POV**

Mark couldn't understand what was wrong with Lexi today. She'd walked away from him twice already and the day hadn't even started. What was he doing to piss her off so much? Mark couldn't understand, especially because his little Grey barely ever got angry. She was always so bright and shiny. Maybe this whole going public thing wasn't the best idea ever.

He caught up with Callie.

"Torres! How's it going with the hot pediatrician?"

"Besides me embarrassing her _and _myself in front of her hot date? She was hot Mark, did I mention she was really hot? I can't even compete."

"There are a lot of other women in this world who swing the other way. You'll find someone."

"Easy for you to say. You found the perfect pre-schooler after all."

"Stop talking like Addison. Lexi is a woman."

"Uh-huh."

"She is. A woman, nonetheless, who is mad at me and I can't figure out why."

Callie gave him a death-stare. "You want relationship advice from me? Seriously?"

"Well you're a woman and you _date_ women. Who better to ask about how to please women?"

"I don't date women, I dated one and that turned out pretty well. I'm apparently too inexperienced for the rest so whatever."

"Callie. Focus."

"Fine, just ask her. Ask her why she's mad at you."

"Shepherd could be more helpful than that." Mark said scowling.

"Then go ask Shepherd's advice."

"Can't do. One, he's not my friend anymore. Two, he's caught the freakin flu. Can you believe that? Karma?" He started laughing again.

"Callie gave him the same disgusted look Lexi had. "He's your best friend."

"Was. What is wrong with all of you people?"

*************************************************************************************

**Lexi's POV**

"I just talked to Mer and she's not coming which means I have to take care of you idiots as well as her idiots. Better not do anything to piss me off today." Cristina said to her interns.

"Okay" Steve said in a teensy little voice.

"As you say " said Ryan.

"Uh-huh. When you talked to Mer did she sound, did she uhm sound okay? Like everything was fine and she had nothing in the world to worry about?" Lexi asked.

Cristina gazed at her. "Did I ask you to ask me questions about Meredith 3?"

"No"

"Then shut up and do your work. You're requested on plastics. Go now."

The rest of the interns stared at her, clearly jealous.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Can I not be on plastics? Ryan and Steve clearly want it more." She was still jealous about the Callie thing although she knew nothing was going on between them. She wanted to not think about her irrational feelings when she was with Mark. She wanted to be on top of her game so that she could focus on getting him to talk about Derek. She needed till the end of the day for that.

"What did I say about not doing anything to piss me off Lexipedia? Dr. Sloan made the request and you should start moving NOW instead of wasting my time."

Lexi had no choice so she ran off before she had to face any more of Dr. Yang's wrath. She would so become the next Nazi.

*************************************************************************************

**Meredith's POV [At Mer's house]**

Meredith felt so helpless so low and so sorry for Derek. He had been there for her. From start to finish, he was there. When she was dark and twisty, he was there for her. And now she had to be there for him but she had no idea how. They were lying down in Mer's bedroom. Derek had been sleeping for hours and Mer had just been there, stroking his hair. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I wish I knew how to fix you." She whispered and then got up to go to the bathroom.

When she came back, he was gone. "Derek!" Mer yelled, panicked. "Derek!" she started searching the whole floor. She got so mad at herself that couldn't even keep track of him for a few minutes. She looked everywhere, Izzie's room, Alex's room, the terrace, the attic.

When she finally got to the kitchen Derek was there staring at a piece of egg with a spoon on his hand.

"Derek!" she said sighing with relief.

He looked at her. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Meredith's heart gave an uncomfortable twist. "Give me that." Mer said taking the spoon and egg from his hand. "I'll make us some late breakfast, okay?"

Derek just stared at her.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that…you're a terrible cook."

Meredith laughed. At least Derek hadn't lost his mind yet.

"Then I will learn. You go take a shower while I get recipes from the internet and fix you breakfast, okay?"

"Can I just stay right here?"

"No, you need a shower. You smell like alcohol."

"Okay, I'll go. When I come back, you can help me think of new career options" he said and then left immideately.

Meredith stood there in shock. When Derek had said he was quitting permanently, she thought it was the alcohol talking. _Oh my god, what am I gonna do? How am I gonna deal with this alone? _She thought. Right now, the best she could do was focus on cooking for him. She had to make him edible breakfast. The rest would be dealt with slowly.

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: Requests and suggestions are always welcome. **

**FriendlLey: I will try to keep loads of MerDer moments in the future :) **

**Falmur: I promise to include that scene at some point :) **

**Thanks so very much for the reviews everyone! They keep me going! ^_^ I hope you all liked this chapter. 3**


End file.
